Blue Eyes
by Gamesplayers
Summary: Time, Water, Flow, Deep, Clarity, Fluidity... What do those words means? I didn't knew until now... And they are bringing me along with them... Dark and Angsty. Oneshot. I'm not American nor British and I am not speaking english. Review please!


I do not own the Legend of Zelda nor any of it's characters.

I'd like you to know that I am a French-Canadian, so I'd really like to know hoe is my english.

Warning : Suicidal theme and other dark things.

Have a nice time rading my fic.

Gamesplayers

* * *

Blue Eyes

"_You know what your eyes let me see, hero?" Asked her majesty, Zelda. _

"_No, princess." I answered simply, unaware that her answer would eventually change my life. _

"_You have the eyes of time, you are a changing flow always as energetic and stable."_

That was the first time ever someone told me something like that and even now, seven years later, I think about it. I miss Zelda and she is leaving right beside me, in the castle, I wonder if I am still alive in her mind or if I was a careless hero who saved her ass. She has change, she is a bitch now. Careless, that is the title I'd give to Her Majesty.

Tonight, I foung another dead child laying on the cold pavement in the central market place. Her Majesty knows of those wierd murders and she don't care. They are nothing to her, no noble kid or important person nor futur ministers. Nothing to impress a queen.

Eyes of time... Maybe it was beacause of my time travels, but I guess not. Maybe she wanted to say something impressive to me so I would shut up and think about it for the rest of my life and if it was her intention, she succeded. Eyes of time... I look at my reflection in a mirror and I can say they are blue.

Well, that's all I could say before that time...

"_Wow, Link! I knew you had great eyes, but not that great!" Said cheerfuly Malon on that sweet evening. _

"_Hmm? What do you mean?" I asked, remembering myself of Zelda's previous sentences. _

"_They're so blue... It's like water to me. Like the flow of the Lake Hylia. They're as blue and seem to deepen eternally."_

I will eternally miss Malon. She was a dear friend to me, but accidentally she died. Her body was found some years ago in Lake Hylia, she have drowned, trying to get at the deepest part of it in a swimming session.

Time and water... They both have a flow. Time flow is stable as Zelda said, but water is so fluid, so alive... She said they were deep, my eyes. Did she mean she could see in me? I asked myself this question so many times and when I wanted to ask her the answer, she has pass away. I wish for her soul to touch the deepest part of Hulia's Lake.

"_Hey Link!" I jumped, she surprised me. _

"_Hi... Saria." I said while trying to keep my voice fluid. I didn't want to cry in front of her. She looked in my eyes._

"_What is it, Link?" She asked and I jumped again._

"_What do you mean?" I tryied to stay calm but it was harder than I think. _

"_I can see it in your eyes, what is it?" I looked at her in surprise._

"_My... eyes?" I asked, forgetting all my pain._

"_Your eyes are so clear and deep, I can see your past as your futur in it. They reveal what you think when you look at me." I started crying._

And that's what I do right now as well. I am in my little room in the Market Place. After that little talk with her, Mido came back and beat me up again. I was thrown out of the Forest because of a murder I have never done. The Great Deku Tree's murder.

I have asked help to the princess and she turned her bak on me. I went to find Malon, but she was dead and Saria's life became absorbed by the temple after I left the forest. That's another murder wich I will take the burden all along.

But tonight I understand something. I am a living emotion. My eyes will forever tell what I feel and now, I feel guilty. Time have not let me know what would happen to the others while they could know what would happen to me. Water has brought with it my deares friend and deepen my pain. Clearity showed me the reality and fluidity made the time pass, the water move but kept my pain in me.

I know now why I was meant to be the Hero of Time. To make the flow of things go round... by sacrificying myself. I waited for that since I return to Kokiri the first time after Zelda send me to my original time. I knew I would never be able to continue life as a child when I had taste everything that can corrupt a man. I wasn't a man at that time and I regret to not have taken the time. Now, time is killing me and I accept my path as I let my hand descend upon my heart. The knife enters me and I feel so great.

I feel the flow of my blood on my body.

I still can see clairly through red vision my bed.

I can feel the emptyness deepen in me.

I feel time pass as drops of my fluid blood stain my tunic.

And I close my blue eyes...

* * *

Please, review...


End file.
